Camping Trip
by PurpleLlamanator
Summary: ONESHOT Usagi blindly agreed on joining in on a camping trip with the girls. Of course not realizing that their boyfriends would be coming along and that Mamoru Chiba would be there. Since the two could never get along, Usagi is convinced it's going to be a camping trip from Hell not noticing how deeply her nemesis' feelings go.


**A/N~ With the whole new season of Sailor Moon that came out on Hulu, I've been getting some inspiration. I love the new show but I must say I miss how Usagi and Mamoru despised each other in the beginning ;) This is my first go at a Sailor Moon oneshot so tell me what you guys think please :) it would be greatly appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story.**

* * *

"You said he wouldn't be here." The blonde set an accusing glare on her friend.

Rei instantly raised her hands defensively. "I swear I had no idea, Usagi!"

Usagi rolled her eyes agitatedly before spinning around. There was no one she disliked more than Mamoru Chiba. With their first disastrous meeting when she had been in junior high and he in high school, they were always going at each other's throats. It's why she tried to steer clear of him for the most part but him being her best friend's cousin, it made it hard. Rei had a close bond with the upperclassmen and unlike Usagi, thought he could do no wrong. Rei _adored_ her cousin.

Before she could make it far though, she felt a tug on her hand and was brought to a halt by her friend. Rei pouted at her friend. "Come on, Usagi. Don't let him bring your mood down." When she saw that wasn't working and that the blonde was about to pull away, she yanked harder on her hand. "I promise you won't have to do anything with him! Just please, _don't go_ ," Rei begged her friend.

Usagi took a moment to glare at her supposed best friend. She couldn't tell if the brunette was lying or not. Knowing Rei, she probably had known that Mamoru would be showing up for the camping trip. She'd bet the priestess invited the jerk herself and just so happened to 'forget' to mention it. It was to Usagi's understanding that it would only be her, Rei, and all of their close friends going on this little outing. And Mamoru certainly didn't fall under her category of 'close friends'.

"Fine," she relented and Rei sighed in relief as she released her hold. It was only a weekend trip and they would be returning Sunday afternoon. Plus, unlike the arrogant doctor that would be arriving shortly, she didn't have the money to just waste her gas to drive up here. She could deal with Chiba for two days, couldn't she?

"You'll be glad you stayed," Rei smiled determinedly. "I can't wait till everybody gets here!"

"How many people can this thing fit anyway?" That had been bugging her. To her understanding, there were five rooms and ten people. All of her friends were bringing their boyfriends, which also happened to be close friends of Mamoru's. It was clear where they would be sleeping. But what about Mamoru? She had already claimed her room and if Rei assumed she would be bunking with her arch nemesis, she might want to rethink that.

Rei waved her off. "Mamoru already claimed the couch. Stop freaking."

Honestly Usagi couldn't see why the jerk couldn't stay the two nights in a hotel. She knew he had more than enough to afford it. Better yet, why couldn't he just not come at all? It was supposed to be a _girl's_ trip only. Why did any of them have to show up? Now not only did she have to deal with Mamoru, she was going to wind up being the tag along. While everybody would be snuggled up and cuddling with their boyfriends, she'd be watching awkwardly from the side. For a second she actually thought that Mamoru would be in the same boat but she quickly realized he'd find some local to entertain him throughout the weekend. _God help that poor girl, whomever it may be._

The sound of gravel could be heard suddenly and Usagi knew what that meant. She groaned as Rei clapped happily before dashing for the front door. Casually, the blonde stood to the side as she sipped on her bottled water. _She would want to be the one to greet that cocky piece of shi-._

"Mamoru!" She held onto him in a crushing embrace. "We're all happy that you could join us."

Usagi snorted as she once again rolled her eyes. The day Usagi Tsukino was actually _happy_ to see Mamoru would be the day the Earth stopped spinning. Though she knew it was probably childish, she found herself already looking at Chiba with narrowed eyes full of distaste. She didn't really care though. The blonde felt tricked into going on this trip and she wasn't pleased about it one bit. So she was going to just blame Mamoru entirely for this situation.

"Believe me, I feel loved." Mamoru winked at his cousin as he shot the blonde in the corner a mirthful glance. "And I'm glad I could make it." After returning the hug to Rei, he straightened and stepped deeper into the house. "Lovely seeing you here, Usagi. Though it was to my understanding you wouldn't be here."

At that, Mamoru and Usagi cut the raven-haired girl a look. While Mamoru's was more disapproving, Usagi's was full blown scathing. The blonde felt like she could murder her friend in that minute. "Funny. I thought the same of you," she hissed through clenched teeth.

A panicked look entered Rei's violet eyes. She wasn't expecting this sort of confrontation and though she had only intended to help her cousin, she knew it was wrong to lie to her best friend. She lied to them both but she knew Mamoru would just shrug it off. Then again, she also knew his hate didn't run as deep as Usagi's.

Her mouth floundered open as she searched for an out. "I- I should unpack before Jed gets here." With that she scurried from the room throwing a, "Nice to see you, Mamoru," over her shoulder before she was gone.

The two enemies were now left completely alone. One stared at the other while the blonde remained glaring at where her friend had been standing.

Mamoru sighed when he saw how affected Usagi got by her friend's deception. Was he really that much of pain to be around for her? He knew she wouldn't be the first to speak so he took initiative. "So I guess that still means you're with Seiya then." Right after those words left his lips, he knew it was a stupid thing on his part to say. If he could he would snatch the words right back as if he had never said them. He was curious at the same time though. After all, that had been the reason Rei gave when saying the young blonde would not make it. Apparently Usagi was going through a breakup with her long term boyfriend and couldn't bring herself to come along.

As the man had saw coming, the blonde reacted angrily at his statement. " _No._ Seiya and I are no longer together." Her tone was filled with acid and it made the man wince. Though he hadn't meant for his comment to be so full of venom, he couldn't help but feel sore about the subject. Mamoru had never liked Seiya and he always enjoyed pointing that out at every chance that presented itself.

Her anger had an instantaneous reaction from him however, like lighting a flame and he snapped back. "Well I guess that means he smartened up then, eh?"

Usagi balled her hands up into small fists as the furor intensified in her blue irises. What any of her friends saw in this insufferable man, she'll never know. "You're nothing but a jerk!" The blonde was the next to leave the room swiftly. She did so, so fast that she missed the man placing his head in his hands.

Usagi quickly made her way to her room where she slammed the door shut with such a force, she saw the windows shake. Marching purposefully to her bag, she began unpacking her clothes into the dresser while grumbling under her breath. How dare he?! Not that it was any of Chiba's business but _she_ had been the one to cut things off with her boyfriend of two years. And it wasn't because Seiya or her had done anything wrong. She just didn't feel anything with him. Well, nothing she should feel for a boyfriend. She loved the man but as a close friend.

After an hour had passed of her wasting away in her room, Usagi soon heard loud voices and laughter coming from outside. In a flash she found herself pressed to the window looking down hopefully. When her suspicions were confirmed that the rest of her friends had arrived, she hurriedly left her room. Once down the stairs, she cut a corner aiming right for the door. In the process though she collided with a warm mass. The speed she had been going gave her enough force to knock both her and the other body to the floor.

She had been looking down but that gave her enough of a clue to know who her assailant had been. Slowly she looked up and right into the dark blue eyes of her nemesis. Usagi was momentarily frozen from their close proximity. When she had looked up, it had put her face mere inches away from his own. The blonde felt like her mind went blank as she paid no mind to the fact that she was basically straddling her sworn enemy. Mamoru was sitting up with her on top of him and strangely, she couldn't be bothered enough to care. She thought she saw him leaning closer and soon she felt herself begin to do the same, friends momentarily forgotten. Warm hands slid up the top of her thighs to grip her hips tightly and she shivered at his touch. She could feel his breath on her lips, eyes almost completely closed, when she heard the front door slam open.

The jarring noise had been loud enough to snap the blonde back to reality and she quickly realized what she had been about to do. With a shriek, Usagi jumped to her feet while pushing his hands away and praying that they hadn't been seen in such a compromising position. "Pervert!" Technically he wasn't fully to blame. She knew she had as much to do with it as he but still like before, she decided she was going to blame Mamoru. It was easier.

Unlike her, Mamoru took his time getting to his feet. He didn't really care if anyone were to see them like this. It probably wouldn't be a surprise to them. It was no secret to his friends that he wanted to get closer to the blonde. It soon even became apparent to his cousin and her friends. The only one that didn't seem to notice was the object of his affections herself.

"Really? I would say you were asking for it by the way you tackled me to the floor," Mamoru smirked at her cockily.

Usagi had no control over the red hot flush that stained her cheeks at his words. She didn't know if it was from embarrassment or anger though. "You're disgusting!" She was glaring at him furiously. "As if I'd ever sleep with you," Usagi snapped. The very idea seemed humorous to her. She was confident in the fact that she would never feel the desire to have sex with Mamoru Chiba. It wasn't because he was ugly or unattractive. Now that she thought about it, she was wrong. He was ugly and unattractive to her, but only by attitude. Physically? The man could be a god. It was just when said 'God' opened his mouth that she got turned off.

A small voice in the back of her head said she was lying though. There had always been something appealing about Mamoru, even when they were both in grade school. No matter how much she tried to convince herself that she hated the man, she knew that she never could.

The venom she spewed seemed to have a more serious effect than she had assumed. Usagi hadn't thought that Mamoru would actually be upset by her words. It was to her understanding that it was a mutual feeling, the only thing that the two agreed on. She calmed down and felt the anger slip away at the stern look that took over the man's features.

But in the same second that she registered his unease, it disappeared. The arrogant Chiba came back with a flourish as he grinned toothily. "Keep telling yourself that, _odango."_ At hearing the name she always told herself that she detested, she opened her mouth to verbally insult him once more.

"There're in here, fighting as usual!" The yell from one of her other close friends cut her off before she could get far.

With a happy shrill, Usagi shoved past the jerk and grabbed the blonde into a strangling hold. "Minako!" She felt excitement course through her when she realized that all of the girls had arrived.

Minako laughed as she hugged Usagi back. When she released her, Usagi frowned to see her giving Mamoru a friendly smile. "So you really could make it then," she winked at him jokingly. "Ken's out front with the others incase you were wondering."

"It would appear so," he grinned. "Good to see you, Minako." Mamoru slowly departed to go help the guys unpack their cars.

When the two blondes heard the sound of the screen door crashing shut, Minako finally turned on the other girl. Her features had been cheerful from her arrival but they turned firm and it put Usagi on edge. The only time Minako got like that was when she was scolding someone.

"I want you to be nice to Mamoru." _And there it was._

Usagi rolled her eyes for what seemed like the billionth time today. All at once she didn't feel as ecstatic about seeing her childhood friend. "Be nice to _Mamoru_ ," she repeated slowly. At Minako's nod, she made a noise of distaste. "Maybe you should be telling Mamoru to 'be nice to Usagi'," she made quotation marks with her fingers before crossing her arms.

The older blonde sighed as she shook her head disappointedly. If only her friend would just listen, stop being so stubborn and listen to the people that care about her. _Why would I steer her wrong?_ Minako thought to herself. She had only wanted to see two of her close friends as happy as she was. She wanted Usagi to have the same feeling with Mamoru that she herself had with her boyfriend Ken. Mamoru was on board. Why couldn't she be as well? Of course that wasn't really fair of her to expect Usagi to be so willing. She had been, for the most part, clueless to Mamoru's slight obsession. She always seemed to miss the looks that Minako caught. Minako thought of herself as a cupid though and knew in her heart the two would be a perfect match for each other.

"Minako! Quit hogging her!" Usagi yelped as she was jerked out of her friend's arms and into another's. From the strong grip and the voice she knew automatically that it was Makoto.

"Careful," came Ami's soft demand from the doorway. "She's not a ragdoll guys." That was Ami alright. Always the cautious one.

"Ami, you worry too much." Makoto waved her off nonchalantly. "We came here to have fun and you're already setting down some ground rules," the brunette pouted.

Usagi could only giggle at her friends and their playful banter. Each and everyone were different but they all completed each other it felt like. She wouldn't change any of them for the world. When she got a glimpse of the slowly setting sun though, Usagi sobered up. She had wanted to go swimming in the nearby lake but Rei had ordered she wait for everybody to get there. Now that they were, she wasn't waiting another second. "Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna' make use of the giant mass of water outside our cabin."

As she walked up the stairs to grab her bathing suit, she was of course interrupted by Ami. "Can't you wait for someone else to go with you? Swimming by yourself could be dangerous in the woods." Ami being her usual careful and timid self made her want to groan. She loved the girl but Usagi was twenty-two years old for god's sake! If at this age she couldn't swim by herself, then something was wrong. What did Ami think this was? Another sequel to Friday the 13th?

"I'll be fine, Ami. I won't be out too late." Though she had told her friend that before changing, she became aggravated when she learned of the girl's next actions.

"I asked Mamoru if he would go with you," Ami grinned hopefully, not wanting Usagi to explode like she presumed she would. When she took in the blonde's features, she realized she was right to be worried. Usagi looked like she was going to blow a gasket so Ami found herself explaining her reasoning, hoping it made sense and seemed justified. "It's already getting dark, Usagi and I- I just worry." It hadn't been the whole truth however. While she was wary about something happening to her beloved friend, she had also wanted to discreetly push the pair together. As everybody knew, Ami was no fool and was quite intelligent. She could see from day one how Mamoru would plan their meetings. He would always be sure to run into her at least once a day, planning their daily meetings before they even happened. She knew the man was trying to get close to the blonde since junior high and with Minako's persuasion, she began doing everything in her power to push them together.

Usagi never taking Ami for one of deception, found herself agreeing agitatedly. The blonde couldn't find it in herself to be too mad with her friend and knew that Ami was only looking out for her. When Ami told her Mamoru would be right down and was only changing, Usagi refused to wait much to Ami's displeasure. In the blonde's opinion, her friend should just be grateful that she agreed to having Mamoru in her presence. Soon Usagi was walking down the trail behind their cabin into the woods, wearing only her soft pink bikini under shorts and with a pair of flimsy flip flops.

Like Ami had been expecting, Mamoru was agitated to find Usagi already gone. He'd been quite clear that he had not wanted his girl down by the lake alone and told her to make sure Usagi waited for him. But of course that wouldn't happen. The blonde had to be difficult and especially when it came to him. Mamoru was sure her bullheadedness would drive him mad. Thankfully he hadn't taken too long to get ready and could see the blonde's pigtails swinging in the wind. Getting an idea with a devious smirk on his features, Mamoru decided to creep up on her making his steps as silent as possible. He was especially careful to not crack any twigs or trample any pile of leaves.

Completely unaware of her nemesis stalking towards her, Usagi continued on her way. She felt herself release a calming breath as she took in the sound of the wind blowing through the trees. This was perfect weather to her. Not too hot but not so cold she could her wear shorts outside and still swim without turning into an ice cube. Suddenly she felt a pair of warm hands grasp her sides and she shrieked madly scaring a flock of birds from a tree. Soon it became apparent that someone was laughing at her as she had jerked away swiftly. Laying eyes on the person that dared touch her, Usagi felt her temper sparking once again and glared ardently at the male.

"You're reaction was priceless," Mamoru chuckled as he stared right back at the simmering blonde. Why couldn't she ever take a joke? Was it just because it was him who had done it? The twenty-five year old was pretty sure that if Makoto had done the very same thing, Usagi would be rolling around in laughter as he was now. Usagi turned and kept walking to the lake which snapped Mamoru back to seriousness. If her attitude hadn't done that, her next words surely would have.

"And Ami said I would be safer with you," she said disbelieving and not once turning back to him.

Not for the first time, Mamoru became aggravated by her words. The blonde thought she wasn't safe with him, that he couldn't take care of her? He was sure he could do that and more. Not only that but do hell of a lot better job than _Seiya_ ever could. "Who said I came to watch over you? You're not the only one that wants to swim," he snapped irritably not liking the way she talked down to him even though he was wrong. He had no desire to swim but only did so to keep an eye on her and to maybe get closer.

Not knowing what else to say, Usagi snapped, "You're such a jerk!" Her usual comeback when he got on her nerves. It was true though. She didn't own the lake and it was a bit arrogant of her to assume he came just because Ami had asked him to. And being arrogant wasn't one of her normal qualities. It was something she would however associate with that block head.

When they saw the dock insight, Usagi quickened her pace and picked a spot to drop her stuff. Pulling one of the chairs that had already been sitting to the side, she began to make herself comfortable and laid out. She felt completely relaxed until she heard the loud screeching of another chair. Sitting up and moving her sunglasses to the top of her head, she glared as Mamoru slid another one of the chairs along the wooden deck until it was right next to her own.

The blonde jumped to her feet and gave the man a sour look as he began to recline comfortably in his chair. "Why are you sitting right next to me?"

Mamoru opened his eyes with mock confusion and gazed around. "Where would you have me go then?" The deck wasn't all that big to begin with. He would be lying if he said there was no other room for him though.

"Truthfully, I'd want your butt back at the house," she said. When she watched her nemesis slowly close his eyes with a self-satisfied smirk though, she huffed indignantly before laying back out on her chair. As Usagi always had to do though, she made a point of moving her chair slightly away from the man's.

"I'm sorry."

Usagi startled a bit, not expecting his voice nor the apology. Mamoru had never said he was sorry to her before so she was puzzled as to what he was apologizing for.

"About Seiya. It was none of my business and I meant nothing by it." Usagi tried to avoid his gaze as he talked to her but she became ensnared by the emotion in his features and the way they became more intense. He was being sincere and that wasn't something she was used to getting from him. "He is a real fool to let you go."

Usagi felt herself swallow a lump at the her usual enemy's words. Never had Mamoru spoke to her with such kindness before and she became touched by his words. She knew that if Mamoru was telling her this, the same Mamoru that had been insulting her since junior high, that he must actually mean it. A light blush touched her cheeks at his praise but she hoped he would take it as too much sun hitting her skin. "T-thank you." Quickly, she darted her gaze to the water not wanting the man to see her reaction. Not really knowing why though, she began to tell him what happened and why Seiya and her cut things off. She knew she felt the need to defend her ex-boyfriend but there was also something else, a need she couldn't label.

"I left him." Mamoru looked at her surprised that she was openly speaking to him without an ounce of malice. "I love Seiya but as a close friend. I couldn't see past that. I feel like there's someone else out there for me." The man felt his heart skip a beat at her words. In his mind, that someone else was _him_. He would become that someone else for her, he was adamant about that.

Now Mamoru had the feeling he had a better chance with the girl. This was their first conversation since meeting that hadn't ending with her shrieking at him. It was something he could get used to. After that though, the blonde remained silent and went back to her tanning. Mamoru thought he would go insane if he laid there another minute. He couldn't see how girls enjoyed doing this. It felt like he was baking under the sun's heat! Not being able to take it another second, he sat up and set his gaze on Usagi. "Odango," he called.

Slowly, Usagi peeked an eye open. "What?" It would seem their name calling was back, she sighed. Already Mamoru had went straight to calling her _odango_. She wanted to say she hated it but she knew that she also kind of enjoyed it. It was like Mamoru had his own little name for her and she knew she would only ever let Mamoru call her that.

"Can we swim now?"

"You could've swam anytime you liked. You didn't come down here to watch me, remember?" She accused with a sense of pride at catching him in his own lie.

Mamoru cursed under his breath as she rolled over to her stomach. Seeing that the blonde would not be getting up anytime soon, he got up and entered the lake himself. After swimming around on his own for some time now though, he got bored fast. He wanted a companion but the Odango was being lazy. That evil smirk slowly came over his face as he got another idea. If the Odango wouldn't get in the water willingly, he'd have to take matters into his own hands.

This felt amazing. Usagi was sure this was heaven. Laying with the sun warming her skin and not having to worry about waking for work tomorrow morning. Being a teacher, she loved kids. They made her happy and she dreamed of having a few of her own in the future. However, work, like it was for anyone, was exhausting and she cherished the break.

So wrapped up in her inner musings, she failed to notice the predator getting closer. When she finally saw him, it was already too late and he had yanked her into his arms. All at once she began wiggling and cursing Mamoru for handling her so. She froze when he held her over the edge of the dock though. With narrowed, cerulean eyes she gave him that look. The look that _dared_ him to do what he was thinking.

And not being one to back down from a dare, he dropped her.

With a maddening shriek, she fully intended to yank the jerk in with her. Rising from the bottom though, she had just enough time to clear the water from her eyes before she had to snap them shut tightly. Usagi quickly covered her face as Mamoru jumped in after her, sending water splashing in all directions. After the water settled enough Usagi waited for just the right moment when he rose from the water. Using all the force the blonde could muster, she sent a wave of water straight for the man's face.

She got him at the perfect moment it would seem because the next moment, Mamoru started coughing roughly to the point it turned into hacking. Unlike what Mamoru was thinking, Usagi found it hilarious that he had almost coughed up a lung. Her laughter didn't last long however, because she was soon in the same situation. The jerk had sent a wave right back! Considering the power he held over her, his was much larger as well. That didn't deter Usagi though and soon they were having an all out water fight.

Mamoru, finally sick of getting hit to the face with water, moved quickly and ensnared her arms firmly. Not expecting his sudden actions, Usagi gasped as the male pulled her close. The proximity at which his form was to hers left her breathless and stunned. Again the red hot flush came also like before she prayed he chalked it up to the blistering heat. Mamoru didn't seem to mind how close they were to each other however. He merely scanned his eyes over her features, eyes darkening slightly. Usagi, as naïve as she was didn't know what he meant by it. The blonde was twenty two and had experienced everything with Seiya. She just would never be able to accept that her nemesis would want her like that and chose to ignore it and assumed it was anger.

Mamoru paid her stunned silence no mind however and pressed her against him. If she was too shocked to react, he wasn't about to let the opportunity to pass him up. He wanted Usagi to see him in a different light and if he had to use actions to do so, than so be it. Not wanting to move too fast and perhaps scare the blonde back to her senses, Mamoru leaned his face even closer to hers slowly. His heart was beat was increasing rapidly. He had always wanted to kiss Usagi and now it was finally going to happen. After eight years it was going to finally happen.

"Step aside, the party is here!"

Usagi immediately pushed the man away, eyes shooting to the deck frantically. Desperately hoping no one saw what was about to happen, as fast as she could move, she yanked herself onto the dock and grabbing her stuff shot to the trail without looking back. She didn't even think and just ran, not willing to accept yet what she had been about to do.

"What's up with her?" Minako, completely oblivious to what was about to transpire, stared at Usagi's rapidly retreating form. Ken, her boyfriend, looked at Mamoru worriedly especially when Minako gazed at him in confusion. He thought the man would blow up from his anger at his girlfriend's unawareness. His fists were clenched as his eyes were hard, never wavering in their glare on the newly arrived couple. "You okay Mamoru?"

At her obliviousness, Mamoru pulled himself onto the deck and snatched his stuff into his hands. "Fine, Minako. Perfectly fucking fine," he snapped in unrestrained furor. He had been so close. So fucking close and she _ruined_ it. He was completely done with swimming, let alone being outside, now that Usagi was no longer there and made his way towards the trail leaving the couple alone. If he stayed, he was afraid he would explode at the blonde woman. Once at the cabin, he burst through the screen door and slammed it shut. It was to a room of wide eyes though and wanting to escape that, he stalked to the bathroom. Unlike everybody else, he didn't have a room for himself and significant other. His space was on the couch and that left the bathroom as his only solstice. He was beginning to regret not getting a room in a local hotel for the weekend. He should have never listened to Rei's insistence on staying in the cabin.

"Mamoru?" A knock on the closed door soon followed Rei's voice.

He sighed not sure if he was ready to talk without snapping on accident. Knowing Rei was only worried about him though, he opened the door and allowed her to enter. He didn't say anything though and continued to glare at the floor.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," he grumbled. "Just Minako and her usual ditzy self." At her puzzled expression he finally broke down and explained the problem. After he was done talking though, he had enough time to calm down and realize it wasn't as big a deal as he was making it out to be. She had leaned forward too. She was going to kiss him too, willingly. There would be other chances.

When he had talked it out with Rei he exited the bathroom towards the kitchen where the entire group was, minus Ken and Minako. Usagi was standing, talking with Makoto and only sent him a brief sparing glance before returning to her conversation. She seemed relaxed though and acted like the last few minutes at the lake had never happened.

Eventually the entire group wandered down to the dock again, where they all swam. Mamoru and Usagi included. This time though, the blonde kept her distance from him. She didn't want to risk a replay of earlier and with how attracted she was to Mamoru at the moment, she knew there was a chance at a possible replay. Usagi could tell that much from the way he was staring at her from a little ways over. It didn't matter when or how much time had passed by. If she looked over in his direction there would already be a dark blue gaze watching her.

Not for the first time, Usagi cursed the man under her breath. He wasn't making this easy for her at all and she was overwhelmed. She was beginning to see Mamoru in a different light and she didn't know how to take that. Never had she ever felt the urge to kiss Mamoru Chiba. Sure he was very good looking but it never really mattered to her. He was still the same old jerk in her eyes.

But now, after that stunt he tried to pull. She was all mixed up! Why had he tried to kiss her? Weren't they enemies? She wasn't quite sure anymore and with this new found attraction to Mamoru, she found herself wanting that kiss. He couldn't want that from her though. They've known each other since he was in high school and she was in junior high, and never had he made a pass at her like that before. If Mamoru had really liked her or valued even a friendship with her, he would have attempted ages ago. Not when they were both adults and becoming serious in their lives.

But whether Usagi wanted to admit it or not, there was an inkling of feeling that wouldn't mind being in a serious relationship with Mamoru. She had already had a normal conversation with him for the first time and while they had their usual banter, it seemed more playful than anything. For the first time ever she was beginning to see Mamoru Chiba as for what he was. An attractive, _available_ male. And it terrified her.

* * *

It was the next morning, a Saturday, and already Usagi was pissed off. Her so called friends once again held out on an important piece of information.

"Usagi, please don't be mad," Rei begged. The blonde stubbornly turned away and was tempted to pack her things and leave. She was sick of her friends and all of their lies. "You can come with us if you really want but I don't want you to be uncomfortable. Mamoru won't be going with us either."

Her face turned and even brighter shade of red from her anger. So not only were girl friends going a group date with the guys, but she'd be stuck at the cabin with that jerk for the night! If she hadn't had that what seemed amazing breakthrough with Chiba yesterday, then she would already be packed and out the door.

"Why would I not be mad," Usagi snapped sarcastically. It was becoming clear to her that this little outing had never been for just her and the girls like they had originally planned. This had clearly been a weekend they set aside to full around with their boyfriends in the great outdoors.

"Usagi-"

"Don't bother," she threw over her shoulder as she slammed her door shut.

A loud banging had her forcing her eyes open. She yawned as she took in the pitch black of her room. Apparently in her anger she had fallen back asleep on her bed and she slowly rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She jumped when their was a loud bang on her door again. Someone was knocking and quite hard she might add. "What," she groaned as she yanked the door open.

It was Mamoru and he appeared to be worried. Some of that wariness lifted when she opened the door though. "Gosh, I was about to break the door down," he narrowed his eyes aggravatedly. He'd only seen the blonde awake around lunch and it was now well past dinner time. All of their friends had went out and as Usagi remained in her room, his worry increased. "I just wanted to know if you were hungry. I ordered pizza a while ago but I didn't want to disturb you." He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. He wasn't used to having such civil conversations with Usagi though it was what he wanted all along.

Usagi felt her stomach growl at the word food. "Pizza doesn't sound all that bad actually," she smiled kindly as she walked around him to the living room. She found two boxes of pizza on the coffee table and there was a fire lit. Besides the small lamp on the inn table and the fireplace, there was no other source of light. Grabbing a piece she saw it was untouched. "You waited for me," she raised a brow in question.

Mamoru came and sat next to her, grabbing a slice for himself. "I- I actually wanted to talk with you." That and he wanted to spend time with her. This was their last night at the cabin and they all would be leaving in the morning. He felt not only guilty but aggravated by their friends ditching them for the night. Mamoru of course didn't mind being left with the blonde but she probably did.

Usagi froze mid mouthful as she eyed him warily. He had said the words so casually as if they spoke to each other everyday. A blush slowly came to her cheeks at the thought. Now that she was really thinking about it, they _did_ speak to each other everyday. She never realized it because anything that was spoken were insults. But this was different now. The way he was talking to her was different. Was he trying to bring up that kiss? _Please tell me he's not._ Nonetheless, she nodded. "About what?" He gave her a look telling her she already knew but she looked away feigning innocence.

"If you had wanted to go with them, I would have went with you. . . you know. . . together," he winced at how awkward he sounded. He was admitting to wanting a date with Usagi and he wasn't quite sure how she would take that.

The blonde gave a disbelieving laugh. Is that what he wanted to talk about? "What are you trying to say, Mamoru?"

 _Mamoru._ She had actually used his real name without any hint of malice he noticed.

"You know what I'm saying. Are you trying to get me to spell it out?" He would if it guaranteed him his Odango.

Usagi quickly sobered up. He was being serious! "Mamoru, you can't expect me to believe that after all of these years you want to take me out to dinner."

"You think I would even waste my time with someone I hated? If I truly disliked you, I would never have continued to talk to you."

"But we fight every chance we get!"

"Because that's the only way I ever get to talk to you! Why is it so hard to believe that I want you, Usa?!" Finally having enough, he had blown up. He had held back his affections for so long and it seemed all of his feelings were rising to the surface.

"But why didn't you say something a long time ago!?" Now she was yelling, her own anger and confusion getting the best of her.

"What? When you were wrapped up in Seiya," Mamoru practically spat at her sarcastially.

Usagi recoiled sharply as he threw her past relationship in her face. She wasn't even with Seiya any longer yet he still brought up her ex. And this conversation didn't even have anything to do with the other man.

"And like you never had a girlfriend before. Don't attack my friends becau-"

"Oh? Defending him, I see." Mamoru felt a fire light in him at her coming to her ex's rescue. Why was she sticking up for him? It made the man think the woman still had feelings for her past boyfriend.

The blonde shot to her feet and Mamoru quickly did the same. "Of course I'm defending him! He has nothing to do with this and he's my friend," she yelled furiously.

"Yeah," Mamoru snorted. "A friend you occasionally fucked, no?" He knew the words went too far though and really hit home when she started to well up. He had never seen Usagi cry from something he had said or done so when tears were simmering in her eyes, he especially wanted to take his words back.

The blonde felt something snap inside of her. It wouldn't be the first time something Mamoru said had made her cry but it _was_ the first time she ever let him actually see her get affected. She had cried the first time he insulted her long hair. She had bawled her eyes out when he had called her a no good cry baby that would never be able to get a date. But he had never known that and she had every intention of keeping it that way. And now she was standing in the living room of the cabin, about to burst into tears from a slight jab at her ex. It wasn't even something that insulting but it was like the straw that finally broke the camel's back.

Sniffling and almost like a younger child would, a hand came up to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Why do you have to say such hurtful things?" Her tone was wounded and sent a painful lance through Mamoru's heart. "This is why nothing can or ever will come of our relationship." And as if she had just realized the spectacle she was making in front of her nemesis, she swiftly turned and made a run for her bedroom once more.

Mamoru had never meant to hurt her feelings that badly and as bad as it sounded, he knew he had said much worse to her before. Why was she just now getting emotional? Was it because for the first time this was an actual argument between the two? Everything else was playful banter to him but this seemed more serious. But her tears had an effect on him that was much more painful than any words she had ever spewed at him.

Moving faster than the girl, he ensnared her wrist tightly. This talk wasn't done and she wasn't getting away. "Odango-"

She turned around and pushed his chest hard. "Don't call me that!" she shrieked madly, eyes blazing.

Her attack had caught him off guard and using that to her advantage, she went to run again. Recovering faster than she expected, he grabbed her again and pulled her closer. She fought the man every second as he held her in a restricting hold. As reassuring as he could, he shushed her softly. When he saw that was getting them nowhere though and she wouldn't stop fighting, he gripped her face gently and smashed his lips to hers.

Usagi didn't know what was going on let alone how to react. She was still confused as to his intentions but the longer she remained in the heated embrace, the more she found herself not caring about them. Mamoru himself forgot the entire reason why he had initiated the kiss in the first place. What had once been a means to silence and calm the fired up blonde, was now a spell he seemed to have weaved around himself. If he wasn't so enraptured, he would have pulled away. The man actually had intended to speak with her.

After quite some time had passed, Mamoru pulled away to look down at the girl. She was staring at him wide-eyed, blue irises shimmering with the remainder of her past tears and confusion. Usagi slipped away slowly but not to leave. She simply continued to stared at the man in bafflement while covering her slightly agape mouth with a shaking hand. The male just eyed her indifferently, as if no explanation was needed for his actions.

"Mamoru," she gasped not really knowing what to say. "Wha- Why-?" The blonde couldn't even get her words out she was so puzzled.

Sighing, he took pity on her but kept his distance for fear she'd run off again. "I have feelings for you, Usagi. I have for awhile now." He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. So long he'd been dreaming of telling her his true feelings and having her return them tenfold. Now though, he feared the kiss was a bit too soon and took it took far. Usagi hadn't even known his feelings for her so kissing her was way too forward, but he had not been able to help himself.

"Mamoru, I'm seriously not in the mood for one of your pranks, okay? So cut the crap," she said angrily with disbelief in her eyes. Did the man think she was so stupid? That just because she didn't have a doctorate or go to some prestigious school as he did that she could be fooled so easily?

He snapped back furiously at her dismissal. How could she toss his words to the side as if they meant nothing? "Don't call me a liar," he spit so hard she flinched. "We've known each other for nine years, Usagi. You should know by now that I do not lie."

Usagi looked away uneasily. It was true. For as long as she had known the insufferable man, he had never lied to her. It was probably what started their feud against each other. His inability to put a cap on his thoughts. But the idea that Mamoru, _Mamoru Chiba_ , had feelings for her other than hate was ludicrous. "Don't mess with someone's feelings. If you had honestly wanted anything to do with me, you had nine years to do something about it," she reminded.

"And tell me how that would've looked? An eighteen year old guy bound for college messing around with a junior high student," he questioned sardonically. It sounded like an excuse to his own ears though, he didn't need her disapproving stare to tell him that. He was tying to justify him being too much of a coward to turn their relationship around. What made him pursue her now? He couldn't say anything except that he's always wanted her. And they aren't getting any younger surely. He was twenty-six and she twenty-three. He just saw her slipping away from him, as if she were slowly disappearing. He was about to lose any chance with her and he saw that. He wanted to tell her that but he felt like she would laugh at him. "I. . . I could never bring myself to confront you and when I finally felt that I could, you had Seiya," he admitted.

She narrowed her eyes warningly when the man brought up her ex again but Mamoru pushed on anyway.

Mamoru put his hands up in a placating gesture. "I'm not," he said defensively. "I saw any chance I had with you getting further and further away, and then Rei invited me on this trip to get closer with you," he admitted reluctantly knowing full well his cousin was going to want to murder him for telling the blonde that. Supposedly he was to think that Usagi wasn't going. He knew all along though and wanted Usagi to understand just how serious he was about starting this relationship with her, to what lengths he went to get her alone on this trip.

 _Bitch!_ Usagi was already thinking of ways to maim the raven-haired beauty. She would wait for the exact moment for her to return from dinner before she pounced. She would be unsuspecting and more than likely wrapped up in Jed. Usagi startled lightly when her arms were gripped gently and she was again looking in Mamoru's deep blue eyes.

"Please don't be mad at her," he begged. "Rei was only trying to help me." And bless his dear cousin. She saw that he was never going to pursue Usagi on his own and took her own initiative. The man owed Rei big time and especially with that she lied to her best friend for him. If there was any way he could spare her Usagi's wrath, he'd do it.

"And don't you think for one second that I'm not pissed at you either!" She turned on him angrily and jabbed a finger into his chest, not paying attention at all to the way his hands went from her arms to her slim waist. "Lying to my face when you first got here and going along with Rei and her plans!" He simply nodded and pulled her closer liking the way she felt in his arms. He'd take any punishment she wanted to give as long as she stayed with him. As it was she had yet to notice that he was pulling her closer and closer. She finally stopped talking when his lips grazed her neck and she narrowed her eyes. _When had he gotten so close?_ The thought quickly left her when he pushed his lips onto hers. This time she didn't take time to be confused or shocked and simply basked in the feeling.

His mouth moved firmly against hers and took control easily. She didn't fight him for it and gave it to him completely. Mamoru seemed to like that because he groaned softly before tightening his arms around her and lifting her a bit off her feet. When she twined her arms around his neck, she used enough force to pull him down. With their lips still fused hotly together she managed to pull him down further to the point she was tugging him onto the couch with her.

They had been there making out, his body laying over hers, when Usagi pushed him away. She felt that this situation was getting out of hand fast. Even with his mouth away from hers, her mind began to fog at his close proximity alone. It was easy to get distracted by him, the blonde was quickly realizing that.

Mamoru had been so wrapped up in the petite woman in his arms, it took him a second to actually acknowledge that she was pushing him back. His automatic reaction was to tighten his grip slightly. It had taken him years just to kiss the girl and now she was _pushing him away._ After his mind cleared though, he immediately rose. They hadn't really finished their talk and he was basically smothering her. _Granted she pulled me on top of her._ The thought came to him smugly. When he stood, he quickly gave her space with an apologetic gaze. It turned surprised when she ensnared his hand and began leading him to her bedroom. "Usagi. . . ?"

"Well, we can't stay out here. The others will come back any minute," she said as if it were obvious, paying no mind to the fact the male was about to go into shock.

The moment they entered her room, she had already thrown her shirt off and working on her other clothes. Mamoru was simply watching her as she exposed more and more of her skin. It was like al of his greatest high school fantasy was going to happen _right now_. He was going to sleep with Usagi. When she laid out on her bed and began to look at him questioningly as to why he was just standing there, he jumped into action. Here Usagi was, lying _naked_ waiting for _him,_ and he was just standing there.

Usagi gave a sigh of relief. She thought she had just thrown herself at Mamoru and he didn't even want to have sex! _That would have been mortifying!_ The left her mind when the man stumbled while trying to discard his pants. He had jumped on one foot a bit before they were finally kicked off. Not even bothering to cover up her reaction, she giggled as he gave her a joking glare. They both became serious again when he got closer and climbed on top of her. His muscled form was significantly larger than hers so he was careful not to put all of his weight on her. Usagi didn't seem to care though because she immediately wrapped herself around him like a vice. Her arms went around his neck as her legs coiled around his legs, her mouth latching onto his.

Mamoru almost wanted to laugh. Earlier he had thought that he was smothering the girl when in fact, it would be the other way around. Everything about her was enrapturing, tantalizing, and it clouded his brain easily. Not that he minded. He was completely willing to anything she desired. Their talk could wait. He doubted that the blonde would allow him into her bed if she didn't want a relationship with him, Mamoru was confident in that fact.

When he entered her, he pushed in gently forcing a gasp from both of them. Once in all of the way, he pushed himself onto his forearms to look down at her. He wanted to take in all of her features as he took her, every gasp, every moan; he didn't want to miss any of it. When she let out a particularly loud whimper though, he found himself unwinding and buried his face into the crook of her neck. And suddenly she tightened around him while moaning out, bringing along his own release as well.

Usagi just laid there staring at the ceiling as her hands still gripped his muscled back. She could feel Mamoru's panting breaths hitting her neck as he tried to collect himself. She was content with his frame over hers but when Mamoru noticed he had dropped his full weight on her, he rolled to the side and pulled her against him. Usagi snuggled firmly into his warmth and allowed it to put her to sleep.

* * *

Usagi awoke the next morning leisurely. She felt relaxed and it was the greatest she had ever felt while waking up. The blonde had a feeling it had to do with the man lying right next to her, his arm securely wrapped around her waist. From the light snores coming from beside her, she gathered that he was still asleep. Not wanting to wake him, Usagi eased herself out from under his arm. She heard laughter and voices coming from downstairs so she imagined that the others were already awake. She could make out the smell of bacon and it made her stomach grumble. Realizing sadly that today was Sunday and that their little trip was now over, she figured she'd rather pack her things and have them ready. She had meant to do it last night but the blonde how found herself otherwise. . . occupied. . .

It didn't take her long to pack and she saw that Mamoru barely moved with all of her bustling about the room gathering things. Not wanting to disturb and allowing him his last day of sleeping in before going back to work Monday, quietly exited the room all dressed and ready for the day. When she entered the kitchen she noticed she was right and that everybody was already up and sitting at the table. They were all in deep conversation but the moment they noticed her, they all pinned her with humorously accusing glances.

Usagi wanted to play it cool and merely walked by them to grab a plate and drink. "Good morning everyone," she smiled over her shoulder but made sure to make it brief. She didn't want them getting even more ideas about last night than they already had and attempted to act her casual self. The more she tried to act her normal self though, the more she looked into it and her actions came forced.

"Good morning, Usagi. You're up awfully late," Rei started. "Have a late night or something? What did you do?" A sly grin was set on her features and Usagi blushed as she turned away in an attempt to hide it.

"I spent most of my night packing." She prayed her voice didn't waver. She was honestly not in the mood for their taunts. She knew that her friends would find out about her and Mamoru but that could happen later. Preferably when he was awake to endure the embarrassment with her. Cooling her flush down as best she could, Usagi turned and sat at the table next to Ami. She would more than likely be the least troublesome of the blonde's friends.

"Have you seen Mamoru? When we got back, he wasn't on the couch." The raven-haired girl knew the answer but wanted to torture her friend for as long as possible. She had been pushing Usagi towards Mamoru for as long as she could remember her cousin being in love with her.

"Why would I care where the jerk went to? He probably went out to some strip joint," Usagi rolled her eyes in distaste. She was happy with her answer. That would have been a typical response from her a day ago.

"Really? Cause his car's still here." That came from Minako and it quickly earned her a sharp look from the other blonde woman. She didn't have anything to say to that and knew she had lost the little game.

"Usagi," Rei admonished. "What have you been doing with my cousin?"

All at once the entire table erupted into laughter as her mouth fell open. Ami was the only one that had the decency to try to cover up her mirth.

Usagi pushed herself away from the table and made her leave. She didn't understand what was so funny. So what that she and Mamoru got together? They had known each other for years. But as she departed, she heard Rei call to her back, "Tell my cousin good morning for me, will you Usagi?" And they were all chuckling again. Figuring they were never going to let up on their jokes, Usagi grabbed her one back pack and gave Mamoru one last glance. He was still in a deep sleep and didn't look to be waking any time soon. Not wanting him to think she completely abandoned him, she wrote her cell number on a slip of paper and left it on the nightstand.

* * *

Mamoru groggily opened his eyes with a groan. The man really needed to stop sleeping in so late. Coming to that conclusion, he sat up leaning against his arms, the sheet falling from his bare chest as he took in the room. One of the first things he noticed was that Usagi was not in the bed anymore. The next was that she wasn't even in the room at all. He heard laughter from down stairs so he figured that she went to eat breakfast. Mamoru couldn't help the slight irritation that went through him. Why didn't she wake him? That irritation flared sharply when he saw the white slip of paper lying on the nightstand.

 _Had fun last night. Call me_

 _-Odango Atama_

At the bottom was a number scrawled in bubbly hand writing.

Mamoru was up in a flash throwing on some boxers. Not even caring that that was all he was wearing, he ran down the steps and outside hoping he wasn't too late. He found he was wrong though when he was standing outside noticing her car missing. Pushing past his stunned friends, he went back up to his room, packed his bag, and was out the door in less than ten minutes.

If she thought to treat this as a one night stand, then blonde had another thing coming. And not that Usagi had any way of knowing, but he already had her phone number and her address. And Mamoru couldn't wait to see the surprise on her face when he beat her to her own house.

* * *

 **A/N~ Thanks for reading! Please leave a review :D**


End file.
